You still have all of me
by Suuw
Summary: One-Shot Niff ¿Quién les hubiera dicho que tendrían que separarse? Habían hecho tantas promesas... Pero Jeff estaba solo. No se me da bien resumir cosas... Así que mejor pasen y lean :D


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen u.u Lástima... Pero cierto. La canción es de Evanescence (My Immortal) así que tampoco me pertenece.

Les diría que la historia está muy bien, pero no es lo que pienso... De todas formas, siguiendo la frase de Groucho Marx "¿A quién va usted a creer, a mí o a sus propios ojos?". Lean y no olviden comentar :D.

* * *

Jeff se deja caer en la cama del que ha sido su compañero de habitación... Sigue oliendo a él. Sostiene su móvil en la mano y lo aprieta contra su pecho. No osa separarse de él... ¿Y si Nick llama justo cuando no puede contestar? Sabe que se hace ilusiones. Su amigo no le ha llamado ni ha respondido a sus llamadas desde que se fuera... y ya hace dos semanas de ello...

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **

A pesar de todos los sueños, de todas las tardes hablando de como sería de perfecto su futuro juntos. Porque iban a estar juntos para siempre. Nunca se habían cansado de repetirlo... Y de pronto, Nick tiene que irse y todo se va a la mierda.

**These wounds won't seem to heal ****  
****This pain is just too real ****  
****There's just too much that time can not erase **

_-Quédate -había suplicado Jeff-._

_-Sabes que no puedo, Jeffy -se disculpó el otro chico sin poder contener más las lágrimas-_

_El rubio le levantó la cabeza por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos._

_-Entonces iré contigo. Iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo, si hace falta._

_Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado. Nick abrazó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas. Él tampoco quería irse... Y Jeff cada vez hacía las cosas más complicadas._

_-Jeffy... Desearía que vinieras conmigo, pero no puedes... Tú puedes ser feliz en Dalton..._

_-Nicky, no puedo ser feliz si tú no estás._

_Se besaron más dulcemente que nunca. Jeff pensó por un momento que lo había conseguido, que Nick se quedaría a su lado para siempre... Pero cuando se separaron, el moreno cogió su maleta y se se fue hacia el coche que le esperaba en la puerta de la academia._

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears ****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears ****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years ****  
****But you still have all of me ****  
**

En el cuarto aún estan las cosas que Jeff había roto en un ataque de furia. Entre ellas la ventana. Se había ganado la bronca del siglo por ello, además del castigo de no poder salir durante un mes y pagar con su dinero la ventana.

No aguanta más. No solo por el dolor que hay en su pecho, sino porque imagina cómo está Nick en ese momento. Nunca ha aguantado demasiado bien las separaciones, ni siquiera durante las vacaciones de verano. Probablemente su... ¿todavía puede llamarlo novio? está hecho polvo. Más muerto que vivo. "Espero que le estén dando bien de comer... Que le obliguen si hace falta... Siempre que está triste renuncia a tomar bocado...". Normalmente con un beso y una promesa de que todo iría bien, Jeff lo convencía para que comiera... ¿pero qué podrían hacer sus padres?

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light ****  
****Now I'm bound by the life you left behind ****  
****Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams ****  
****Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **

Busca por enésima vez el número de Nick en su agenda. "El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura", insiste una voz de mujer. Cada vez que llama, salta eso... Nick nunca apaga el móvil. No tiene sentido... Oh, dios... Desea tanto tenerlo a su lado...

**These wounds won't seem to heal ****  
****This pain is just too real ****  
****There's just too much that time can not erase **

No puede retener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Se echa a llorar, ocultando la cara en la almohada que había sido de Nick y aspira el aroma del chico, que todavía no ha desaparecido. Consiguió evitar que las señoras de la limpieza cambiaran las sábanas... Pero si usa esa cama siempre, al final tendría su olor en lugar del olor de Nick.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears ****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears ****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years ****  
****But you still have all of me **

Una música le despierta. Le cuesta identificar que proviene de su móvil. Le cuesta identificar que es Wonderwall of broken songs, la canción que Nick y él han cantado tantas veces. Le cuenta identificar que es el tono de llamada que le había puesto a su novio. Tal vez le cuesta porque no se lo espera aunque lo estuviera deseando. Mira la pantalla para encontrarse una foto de Nick sonriente con su nombre escrito debajo.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone ****  
****But though you're still with me ****  
****I've been alone all along**

Responde en cuanto asimila que no es un sueño. Que su Nicky está llamando de verdad.

-Jeffy...-oyea través de la línea-.

-Nicky, eres tú, ¿verdad?

-Claro que soy yo, tonto -el chico intenta bromear, pero no le sale un tono muy creíble-. ¿No deberías estar en el coro?

-Sí... Pero... -"No puedo soportar estar ahí si tú no estás" piensa-.

-Ve a clase ahora. Luego hablamos.

-Nicky, de verdad quiero hablar contigo... Eres más importante que cualquier ensayo para cualquier solo de Blaine.

-Jeff, no hagas que me enfade. Ve a clase y ya hablaremos después. Lo prometo.

Acto seguido, oye que Nick corta la llamada. ¿En serio? ¿Ha llamado para decirle que vaya a clase? Está tentado de no ir, pero su novio bien podría preguntar a algún otro Warbler si había ido o no, así que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse de la cama y bajar al salón del coro.

Está hecho una mierda. Tiene los ojos rojos por haber llorado y unas ojeras que se niegan a irse desde hace ya muchos días. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de sus problemas y muchos han intentado ayudarle, pero Jeff sabe que solo Nick podrá salvarle.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears ****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears ****  
****I held your hand through all of these years ****  
****But you still have all of me.**

Alguien abre la puerta en el momento preciso en el que él va a entrar. Sus ojos llorosos se cruzan con unos ojos que hubiera reconocido entre millones. Con esos ojos con los que sueña por las noches.

-Nicky... -consigue murmurar, sin poder creer lo que está ocurriendo-

-Jeffy -corresponde el otro con una sonrisa-.

Jeff no sabe muy bien qué hacer, pero Nick apartemente sí. Empuja un poco al rubio por el pecho para poder cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Nadie puede molestarles en ese momento. El pasillo está desierto. Normalmente era Jeff el lanzado, pero esta vez es Nick quien empieza el beso. Probablemente el beso más apasionado que han tenido nunca. Un beso que es una disculpa y una promesa. Una disculpa por haberse ido y la promesa de que no volverán a separarse nunca.

* * *

Yiiiija !

Cuando terminé esta historia, se la di a leer a algunos amigos míos... Una de ellas me llamó cruel... así que si alguno de vosotros también piensa que soy cruel... Lo siento.

Otro comentario, sin duda mi favorito fue: "el final me provocó un sentimiento raro". Al principio me asusté un poco. Luego aclaró que tal vez era felicidad y me relajé. Luego me motivé pensando que soy capaz de provocar sentimientos en las personas, y por eso lo subí.

Esta historia no debería estar aquí, ya que estaba buscando otra canción para otro fic cuando encontré ésta y me obligó a escribir... Pero bueno... Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.

No olviden el review.

Besos babosos, Suuw.


End file.
